Never Let Me Go
by serenays
Summary: Niou Masaharu is planning to write and publish a novel to immortalise his deceased love. With the help his best friend, Yagyuu Hiroshi and his profound new friends from Yagyuu's publishing company- Marukawa, thing are going to get interesting from now on. Rated T for profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Never Let Me Go

This is a Prince of Tennis fanfic though there will be a slight crossover between Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica. I will be mentioning a few names from both shows but just to let you know, this fanfic will be strongly based on Prince of Tennis.

I do not own the Prince of Tennis or the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/JR characters.

_We didn't make forever. But you will always be in my heart._

Why does it sound so painful every time it hits on replay? It didn't occur to me that the seasons have passed so quickly followed by the duration itself. But yet, those words were clear as day. As if it was just spoken yesterday with a hint of sweetness.

Yet, it's been a decade. A decade since she died.

_Thank you for loving me, Haru. _

No.

Thank you, for accepting me.

_Megumi._

_Chapter 1_

"_My name is Niou Masaharu. I was born and raised in a rather different environment than the rest of the people. It's funny how I am writing this to her though I am pretty sure that she would not be able to read it. But, somewhere deep down in my heart, there is a slight faint of hope that rings in me and that she will be able to read this story that I've written for her._

_Funny isn't it? How things turned out to be? How I've relinquished my dreams of becoming a pro tennis player and settled for writing this story? Don't be mistaken. I am not an author. I am just a person, merely trying to express my life story in meaningless spreads of bounded paper. I guess you could say, I wanted to do this. _

_I wanted to do this for her. _

_Back in high school when the tennis pros were at it, when we used to earn our little titles and nicknames from the one sport we all connected well together; I was well The Trickster, The Con Artist of Courts, and all that fancy titles that goes along with it. _

_In a split second, things changed. During that duration, there were many events that unfolded. I was still a teenager; I didn't know how to face such situations. Imagine being plummeted down to the lowest point of your life and unable to fathom to how to respond to the flash of events passing right by your very own eyes. That was very much how I felt that very moment. It felt like big meteorite casually strolled in and startled my entire life._

_Things went downfall from here. _

_But like I said, I am not here to talk about my current life.—"_

"Masaharu."

Things went a little bit dim but Niou's head was back to reality. He was astonished to see his editor looking right at him through those thick rimmed glasses. His purple hair glistened under the beautiful morning rays. It was 10 in the morning and the two were just having breakfast at a nearby coffee shop. Niou was having his usual bread with coffee while Mr. Fancy Pants (as Niou would call him), settled for something a little more, extravagant. English breakfast all set out lavishly in front of him with a dainty touch of aromatic lavender to ease up the atmosphere.

What can you expect really, from The Gentleman himself?

"This is really, boring."

Of course, he rejected with no remorse whatsoever.

"MOUU! HIROSHI! Cut me some slack! It took me the whole fucking night to come up with that stuff yeah! You know I'm not eloquent when it comes to writing literature or anything weird like that! I'm at my wits end here!" I interjected, glaring at his smug, snobbish face. But of course, that will never change whatever he had said. I thought it looked intimidating but whom am I kidding really?

Yagyuu Hiroshi sighed, rubbing his temples in a rotary motion. Niou could only just glare at him in distraught. He hates it when he does that. It makes him feel so irritated.

"Masaharu. This is serious. This is not even Japanese literature. You said you wanted to write this book and that's why I am here to help you. That's why I am your editor and that's why we're sitting down here, having this conversation! I take pride in my work and you should too as well! I can't submit this to my publishing company! It's just a total reject!" Yagyuu explained, raising his tone a little but the message behind that tone was clear. He was clearly, very aggravated. Unfortunately for him, I don't deal with aggravation very well.

Niou didn't know what got to him when he pounds his fists on the table, causing the table to quake. At that point, he was very, very agitated.

"Well the least you could do is to give me some fucking encouragement! You don't have to fuck around telling me that it's bad! I know it's bad and I'm trying here! You have the audacity to tell me that I don't take pride in what I do or what I'm writing? I want to write this book—"

"You could start by changing the whole idea of the story! It's just too plain!" Yagyuu rudely interrupted without much consideration of Niou's feelings. It wounded him even more.

Not to mention, it sent his fumes boiling.

"The hell? Plain? Who's the one writing the book now huh?"

"I'm editing AND publishing your book, at least give me something good to edit! I can't face my editor in chief with this kind of manuscript!"

"It's not for you to bother! This is for her!"

"Well, Masaharu! SHE'S DEAD!"

Upon that comment, Yagyuu gasped and clamped his mouth. But those words came out too quick like a bullet and it shot right through Niou's heart. It didn't take long to realize what he spurted out unconsciously was taboo. Well at least to Masaharu in fact. Yagyuu knew Niou longer than any of his friends would but if there was one thing he didn't know about Niou, it was his reaction after that comment. Niou sat still, stone cold as ever but what differed was the look in his eyes that almost seem impossible to fathom.

Yagyuu could never forget that look in his best friend's eyes.

They say eyes are the windows to your souls, and his soul was completely bed ridden. It felt like, he didn't have a soul at all.

But even for a soulless man like himself, there was so much angst and agony written all over him. Yagyuu realized that this man before him was no longer the Trickster he used to know. It was difficult, accepting that sort of sudden change of attitude. He could expect his from his very stoic and emotionless vice tennis captain back in high school but from Niou?

Clearly, time is enigmatic. To an extent it brought out such a side of Masaharu was truly, an eye opener.

He could feel Masaharu shaking with rage, but he was unable to speak. Not a single word. This made Yagyuu feel this rush pang of guilt for being so careless with his words.

Yagyuu knew this book meant a lot for Niou. Niou has never taken a particular liking in writing or literature. But to such an extent, he was willing to write this book, it startled Yagyuu a little bit.

That was a lie, it was a bombshell for Yagyuu.

After graduating top in his class at Tokyo University, he was torn between many options and finally decided to settle for an editor job at Marukawa Publishing for mystery novels. His whole life has been set out for him (of course planned by himself) but editing novels was part of his master plan before he can pursue his career path. He finds the joy in editing such novels and the salary could suffice. In this case, he was stepping out of his comfort zone to help this man, this loathsome friend of his.

So to suddenly approach Yagyuu after years of not contacting him and dropping some a bomb about writing a book? That definitely, did the trick.

Yagyuu rubbed his temples again and heave a long sigh. He stared at Niou who looked so pale and soulless. He knew he spent the night writing this but it just wasn't good enough for it to be published or edited. And that is for a fact. Marukawa is highly well known for their critically acclaimed novels and literature that this does not measure up to their standards. Hasegawa, his editor in chief would have a fit if he submitted this.

But his friend wanted this. And therefore, he will get all the help he needs to publish the perfect book.

"Masaharu. It's not that I don't love your idea. Your idea, to me…is really an eye opener. I know it's well..about her. But this is a novel we're talking about. You said you wanted everyone to know this novel and to read it. You want to immortalize her forever isn't it? But this can't be done. You need special help."

Niou looked at his best friend who perhaps, gave him this glistening ray of hope that his idea might just come through. Yagyuu always had his way of making things possible. That's why he approached Yagyuu to be his editor.

That's why he wanted him to be the first to know about his side project.

"But first, you need all the help you can therefore, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

This puzzled Niou for a bit but he replied, "Yeah, I am. What about?"

Yagyuu nodded and smiled.

"You're coming with me to Marukawa Publishing."

Hello guys! This is the first time I am doing crossovers but I hope it'll be alright!

-Serenays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Your lips would tremble with fear under the cold. I would always hold you right in my arms and give off this warm radiance that you love so much. I remember how you held on to me till the end of your time. You held on so tight, I could feel your cold fingers burning deep down into my skin. You whispered oh so softly into my ear with every last bit of strength. _

"_Masaharu.."_

_You repeated my name with such ravishing delicate tone. It felt like a soothing sonata playing right through my ear as I hugged you closer. _

"_Masaharu!"_

Niou woke up in a fright, startling the poor old lady who was sitting right next to him. He grinned and nodded apologetically. He glared at the source of the voice tracing it back to his best friend who was giving him the notion that this was the stop. Niou stretched as he got up from the seat and stepped out of the train.

He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to meet up with Yagyuu's co- workers from his publishing company. As much as he dreaded to take the train and such (as he finds public transportation a freaking drag) he was ecstatic to meet the people who are going to make his dream come true. Even if it means taking a few steps back, it didn't matter.

After all, he wanted to do this. Upon that thought, he remembered back his dream before he was rudely interrupted by the sound of his best friend's alarming call. But for once, he felt at ease. Tranquility took over as he recalled those final precious moments. Clearly, he was depressed that he couldn't do much to save her but he was grateful that he stayed by her side till the very end. It was the most difficult thing for him to endure. To see someone you love, slowly fading into the darkness as time consumed her slowly; it was blasphemy. He could not bear to relive that scene all over.

In fact, thinking about it, he shuddered with rage. Yagyuu of course noticed this as they were walking out of the station.

"Are you alright, Masaharu?" he asked with much concern.

"I'm fine Hiroshi. Heh. Don't have to worry about me." Was Niou said and he shrugged it off without having to continue the discussion of his daunting memories. Yagyuu took no interest to pry on it further and continued walking.

Fortunately, the building was only a mere walking distance from the station and before they know it, they were already right in front of Marukawa Publishing. Niou wasn't very impressed as the building is just like any other old boring architecture in Japan. But considering Yagyuu has been hitting off with quite a number of major bestsellers right here, he was willing to push that judgment aside and focus on his main goal. As they were walking in, a voice called out to them.

"Yagyuu! It's been a while!"

Both of them turned, only to be greeted by a very tall, handsome and brooding man. He had luscious black raven hair and a very long, slender, fit figure. However his face otherwise, says the opposite. He definitely looked like he did not sleep for almost a couple of years judging by the formation of the dark circles that circumference right under his perfectly good looking eyes nonetheless. Even with glasses on, it still could not hide the bags.

He had fair skin and this scared Niou for a bit and he reeked of strong coffee and cigarettes. So is this what it's like to work here? Niou thought.

"Ah Takano san! It definitely has been a while. How are you and the crew doing?"

Yagyuu replied with charisma as he reached out and shook the man's hands.

"We're at the end of the cycle. We just submitted our last manuscripts to the printers. Ah fuck those loathsome sons of bitches. They're always pushing us around with getting our manuscripts done and such." The man replied, adjusting his thick-framed glasses with the touch of his slender fingers.

"It can't be helped really. They're always pushing us around about the printing dates. It's also partially our fault for not keeping to the deadlines." Yagyuu cooed as we walked towards to the elevator and waited.

"Ah, I'm sick of dealing with them everyday. It doesn't help either that the authors are such a pain in the ass to deal with! They can't seem to produce any sort of fruitful storyboard and I have them redo them all over again. This was well one week before the deadline."

The fuck? One week before the deadline? Is this guy crazy? Niou thought, shocked at the statement.

"Still strict and harsh as ever Takano san. But that's what makes you a great editor in chief. I truly do respect you in that sense." Yagyuu replied, giving a good pat on the man's shoulder.

"I take pride in my work, Yagyuu. I can't be publishing some jack shit to my audiences." He cooed. At that second, he caught a glimpse at Niou who was right behind Yagyuu all the while.

"Ah? Is he an acquaintance of yours, Yagyuu?"

"Ah yes, this is my best friend, Niou Masaharu. He's actually here with me to discuss about his book that he wants to publish. I brought him here to get him familiar with how a publishing company works. It's his first time you see." Yagyuu replied, motioning Niou forward to meet his co worker.

"Ah I see. He looks fresh. I can expect quite some interesting content from him." He replied, looking at Niou with bright expectations. Niou honestly didn't know what to make of that expression but he was guessing it was a good first impression.

"Masaharu, this is Takano Masamune; Emerald team's editor in chief for shojo manga. You could probably learn a thing or two from him."

As expected, Niou's eyes widened as if it was about to gauge out from his sockets. This harsh, stoic, coffee reek of a man is editing cute, fluffy, angelic shojo mangas? Well of course, in a normal stereotypical world, he assumed shojo mangas were edited and published by adorable little women dressed up in french maid costumes, working in highly pink decorated office with flowers blooming from every segment and corner of the room with romantic music playing at the background. He imagined it to be well, girls' paradise, and sanctuary, whatever you call it.

But this?

What a way to crush hopes and expectations.

"Ah Niou san. I am guessing you were expecting shojo mangas to be edited by cute girls dressed up in French maid costume no?"

DANG! How did he know? Niou was taken aback by that response from Takano. But Takano smiled and reached out his hand to Niou.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your work written and published. If there's anything, do not hesitate to ask me or Yagyuu san here. He's a very reliable man. You're lucky to be working with him."

Niou could only smile weakly and shook his hand without much thought. It's not like he was being rude, but the thought of just publishing a book really shook him hard. It wasn't like Niou to do something like this but it was something he wanted to do. At least, for Megumi..

"The lift's here!" Takano exclaimed as soon as the lift reached to a halt. The doors opened and three of them got in.

Throughout the lift journey, there was this deafening silence that greeted them. It was only a few floors but it felt like going up the Tokyo Tower. Upon arriving the designated destination, Takano bid farewell and moved on to his department. But before that, he handed his business card to Niou and smiled.

"Good luck to you Niou san. I'll be looking forward to your progress." He replied, before turning around and walking straight into his department.

"I'm glad you both hit it off well though, Niou you seem awfully quiet today." Hiroshi interjected, earning an irritated look from Niou.

"It's nothing really. Let's head off. " Niou walked off first, only to be followed by the very confused Yagyuu. It was the first time he saw the way Niou behaved today. He was clearly putting up a pretense to camouflage his broken pained expressions but Yagyuu knew Niou too well enough to know that his pretense could not fool Yagyuu Hiroshi himself.

But for all it seems, they were sauntering their way to the department where Yagyuu works. Niou thought back to why he was even doing this. He hated literature and writing more than anything else. But a part of him took that chance and told him, to just go with the river flow for once without hesitation; without looking back or any remorseful regrets.

Regrets. That put an arrow right through his heart.

A part of him could not forgive himself for the mistakes in the past but the other half, was missing. Missing as in, lost in translation. He admits that ever since the passing of his beloved, that part of him; his strength had left together with the ashes of his loved one. With that being said, he wanted to write this book. Perhaps it was a way to ease his pain and guilt. But the reason behind it was leaning towards his past love.

That had written motive all over.

It's a perpetual pain that surprisingly kept him sane for this long.

"We're here."

Niou snapped out of his thoughts by the alarming voice coming from his best friend. They were at the department where all the editors were seated comfortably on their tables, reading through thousands and thousands of paperwork. The sight was rather dense with a sense of intimidating aura. It seems some of them barely slept as he eyes motioned to the mountain of coffee cups that piled up right next to the bin. Heck, even the bin is quite full itself. He was greeted with this unpleasant stench; in this case it was due to the mixture of coffee and the perpetual routine of not bathing for months.

This was rather a horrific sight.

How the hell Yagyuu Hiroshi, the man of sanitary and a compulsive disorder could live in this sty? He wondered oh so deeply.

"Well, this isn't the worst yet Masaharu. We're on our way there." Yagyuu replied bluntly, as we paced forward to his working area.

Niou heave a sigh of relief; knowing Hiroshi for so long, he will never let his guard down when it comes to cleanliness. His workspace in comparison to any other workspaces he had seen was perhaps organized and clean. For the first time, Niou actually appreciated Yagyuu's obsessive-compulsive cleaning attitude.

"This is where all the editors work on the manuscripts and discuss ideas with the authors. You will be seeing a lot of your editor here discussing your work and progression. You don't have come in every now and then but it's good to know how this works."

Niou nodded and the both of them walked through the department, making a few introductions and understanding how the publishing company and the gears inside work. It was very different from what Masaharu would have expected. He didn't come in here with high expectations but from his experience here, he definitely felt a little intimidated by the vast amount of gears that are working thoroughly to get one no wait, millions of books published.

Soon, both of them moved towards the Sales department but were rudely interrupted by the loud commotion that was coming from the department where Takano is.

Yagyuu rubbed his temples once again and shakes his head in distraught. It would have seem that a commotion like this for very common in a publishing company but in this case, it was Niou's first time therefore, he was taken aback by the pounding, deafening sounds of the frustration that was being expelled out.

There was an array of bad words that followed along with it but not that it was anything new for the company itself. It's quite the norm actually. Niou peeked in to the department only to find another man in a brown suit having a go at Takano. The rest of his team were buried under the mountains of books with their hands clamped on their ears.

"OI TAKANO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS SHIT AGAIN! WE MUST PRINT MORE COPIES NOW AND IT'S GOING TO COST US A LOT MORE MONEY! IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, YOU IDIOT."

"HAH? MY RESPONSIBILITY? I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOUR DIRECTOR TO PRINT EXTRA COPIES FOR ONODERA'S MANGA BUT NOOO! YOUR BOSS SHOT DOWN THE IDEA SAYING IT WAS TOO RISKY, THAT THE MANGA MIGHT NOT SELL AND I'VE EXPLAINED THIS COUNTLESS TIMES IN THE MEETING THAT WE SHOULD HAVE SET A HIGHER NUMBER BUT NOOO, THE FINANCIAL DEPARTMENT SAYS IT'S TOO MUCH, TOO THIS, TOO THAT AND NOW WHAT? WE'RE HAVING THIS FREAKING CONVERSATION NOW. I DON'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SHIT! WE'VE JUST FINISHED OUR MANUSCRIPTS AND SUCH, GIVE US A FUCKING BREAK!"

"MASAMUNE! I AM NOT GOING TO TOLERATE THIS ATTITUDE FROM YOU! YOU BETTER COME UP WITH SOME SORT OF SOLUTION FOR THIS!"

"ME? YOKOZAWA, LET'S BE LOGICAL HERE AS TO WHOSE BOSS **SHOT** THE FUCKING IDEA DOWN? MY TEAM AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE SHIT LIKE THAT FROM YOUR DEPARTMENT AND THEREFORE, YOU SHOULD BRING THAT SHIT UP TO YOUR BOSS NOT ME!"

The heated argument simmered down after a couple of poundings on the table and more bad words spurted out at each other. It ended with the brown suit man telling Takano he will resolve issues with his boss and therefore stormed out casting off a hostile glare at a young editor who clearly did not know his place. After the dramatic exit, things went back to normal with Takano still in flames while the others tried to calm him down but to no avail, Takano was still mad about the error.

It didn't take long enough for Niou to realize that he will be working very close with this bunch of people in the next few months. Though not exactly in the same department but somehow or another, he has a vague idea that he might be stumbling upon them really soon.

Yagyuu appeared behind Niou and patted his shoulder, smiling.

"No worries, Masaharu. You will get used to it."

The hell I would. Niou thought sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If there is one thing Tanaka Megumi loves the most, it was the ocean. She love the sound of crushing waves at the shore, the crackle of the sand as she grazes over it, the breeze that lifts her spirits and the salty waters that touches her fingertips. It was these little things that made her fell in love with the ocean.

Niou remember the day where he talked to his girlfriend, Megumi about her book. Megumi have always wanted to be an author. She was aspired to write a book and have her book published. Niou doesn't see eye to eye with the idea but as long as it made her happy, it did not matter.

She wanted to write a book about the ocean. A forbidden love revolving around the crashing waves and the beautiful sunset that intertwines with fate. Niou thought the idea was cliché but Megumi was all about it.

"It's the media that makes it mainstream. I personally love it." She would say everytime Niou gives a critic about her work. She wasn't the one who could take criticism but she was a hard worker and will be willing to improve if it makes her a good author. That is why, Niou fell in love with her. He love the fact that she was determined, kind hearted and will not be bound to any sort of harsh words. She would take it and strive for the best. She did not let any array of harsh comments tie her down.

That's Megumi for you.

Niou loves her truly, madly and deeply.

But her death foreshortened his life.

Until now, he cannot utter a single word about her death. It was very sudden, drastic and most of all it pained him. It left him miserable for the rest of the years and he had no courage to even speak about it.

Ever since then, he never ever stopped loving her.

10 years is a long time for someone to hold on to that sort of love. There were times his classmates have told him countless and umpteen times to let her go. In fact, he remembered how it affected his tennis playing as well. Yagyuu, his long time doubles partner was at his wits end. He had no way of getting through Niou's thick skull and now, he was dealing with his emotions. They were just much more complex and complexity though it was Yagyuu's forte; however in this case, he could not handle Niou's emotional phases.

Throughout his third year, it was devastating and painful. He painstakingly got through it but of course, there was a sacrifice.

Truth to be told, no one knew this day was coming. It was just another day at Rikkaidai Middle School. The routines were the same for classes; canteen breaks and everything went smoothly. Club activities proceeded on without hesitation and everything went according to routine.

Everything but the tennis club.

"What is the meaning of this?"

There was no other voice that could be this condescending like Sanada's. He was a man to be feared and he had every right to be. His stern, stoic and demonic face could literally burn right through your soul. The magnetic sound waves from his voice could send a vibration down your spine, shivering it to its core.

He was definitely feared by many.

But today was different.

His feared demeanor possessed no harm or shiver down Niou's spine when he broke the news to his assistant captain.

Niou left everyone speechless. Even Yukimura could not find the courage to utter a word.

"I'm quitting the tennis club, Sanada. That's my final decision." Cooed Niou as he passed his regular jersey, the one he wore so proudly throughout the years to Sanada. Sanada could only lift his hand up with much reluctance to receive it.

Even Sanada could not find words to resolve the situation.

Niou sighed, walking out of tennis clubroom with all eyes staring at him as he walked out knowing that once he set his foot out of this club, he was officially no longer a part of the tennis club.

The tennis club that was part of his family for 3 years.

He ended it with a sour note much to everyone's dismay.

Perhaps Niou thought Sanada had it worst but unexpectedly, Yagyuu Hiroshi did not take that news well, at all.

"Are you fucking mad?" Yagyuu yelled at Niou over the phone without much hesitation the moment Niou picked up the call.

Niou didn't expect that kind of response from Yagyuu but he didn't really care.

"You CONVINCED ME to join the club and now you're leaving? What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull?" Yagyuu demanded with much demonic rage pounding inside him. He certainly could not accept his doubles partner to suddenly resign from the team.

"Hiroshi. I'm sorry. I-.."

"GET YOUR ASS BACK. OR I'M QUITTING." Yagyuu admonished, without even realizing how hurt he was. He didn't think Niou's departure would leave him completely wrecked and depressed but he definitely demanded answers for Niou's displeasing departure.

"Hiroshi…I can't."

"Why not?" Yagyuu interjected without much hesitation.

"Hiroshi…I need time. I need to compose. I just can't do this at the moment. You just have no idea what I'm going throu-"

"Masaharu, I am perfectly clear on what you're going through. Because really, this is a childish and immature way of deciding things. Clearly, Megumi wouldn't want-"

"HIROSHI!"

And for the very first time, Yagyuu had a sudden fear enveloping inside his heart.

"DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT I WANT? DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH? IF YOU DO, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION NOW WOULD WE?"

Niou had raised his voice for the very first time and he sounded absolutely furious. He was inflamed with so much rage but at the same time his voice was shaking. He could feel Niou trying to recompose on the other line but he could tell immediately he was trying to hold back.

He was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"I definitely didn't want to do this either, Hiroshi. But playing tennis at this state, it's such a disgrace to Rikkaidai Tennis Club's name. I can't bear to play in such a shit state and letting everyone down; letting you down. You may call my ways, childish, immature, whatever fancy words you got up your dictionary but this is my final decision. I cannot bear to continue playing tennis with my pride, my life crumbling down, crushed and torn. I want to play with pride, but not like this."

Finally, the string that bonded Niou so well broke. The wall that sheltered him so well fell and crumbled into million pieces.

Niou Masaharu cried and Yagyuu Hiroshi was not there to witness it but even hearing it over the phone, Yagyuu wished he had all the power to take back whatever he had said.

"I love her Hiroshi. I really do. They took her away from me. Why? What did I do? Why did they take her away from me? I treated her well didn't I? I gave her everything. I gave her all my love. All my pride; EVERYTHING to her and they took her away. Why Hiroshi? WHY?"

He cried instantly. He cried because it hurt him so much to think his only love slipped past his fingers like sand from the ocean. It pained him even more that he let this matter got the better of him and affected his passion for tennis. In addition to that, he had caused so much damage to the club but most of all, putting a strain to his friendship with Yagyuu.

Perhaps, he had given too much of him that he was left nothing without a single sane pride.

They call him psychotic.

But in his heart, it was unconditional love.

And Yagyuu knew that.

Niou went on for about an hour before calling it a night.

"Masaharu."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"….Hiro-"

"I just…want you to be happy again. Megumi was like a pal to us. She was family and her death was tragic. We feel remorse as well Niou. But we need to move on. I truly am sorry for not understanding how hard it was on you. I was just…upset. Clearly because we're best friends and you doing this to me, I thought it was betrayal. But I didn't realized how much pain you were going through and that should have been my first concern as a friend. I do hope your decision will help you get through this phase. Always remember, no matter what…. I'm always here for you."

Niou didn't say anything but Yagyuu continued on.

"The tennis club will always be open for you to walk in."

The conversation ended with a sour note. Yagyuu certainly tried his best to make amendments for his words but he knew that Niou would take time to recompose himself. For the duration, he wasn't sure. It could take years before Niou readjusts himself but he wanted to make sure he would be there for Niou every step of the way.

To pull him up from the shackles that's been holding him down.

How Megumi died will be revealed slowly throughout the story. Please enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Working closely to Yagyuu, Niou picked up a few things about the Emerald Editing Department. Though he wasn't associated with them closely but he knew well enough to hear very spunky rumours from that department. He noticed a few things about them that stood out from the rest.

Firstly.

The people in that department were all men. This puzzling matter is something Niou could not fathom still. It's a shojo manga we are talking about and grown men are editing it? That's something he is yet to wonder.

Secondly.

Takano Masamune is a tyrant. No doubt about that fact. Though the girls in the department or perhaps everywhere absolutely adore him, in fact he is quite the tyrant. But this is where the third point comes in.

Thirdly.

Takano Masamune is very reliable and responsible. Despite his drastic measures, he gets the job done with perfection. He cannot tolerate half assed work and will summon demons from the underworld to torment you for life if you don't do it well. That was his motto and he stuck to it. Very reliable indeed.

Fourthly.

The men in the department are quite the charmers. There is of course editor in chief Takano Masamune. There's also Hatori Yoshiyuki, second editor in chief. He's quite composed most of the time but Niou hated to admit this but he was very good looking. There's also the enigmatic Mino san. Not much is known about him yet but Niou sensed a chill everytime he passes by him. Opposite of Mino, we have Kisa Shouta. Kisa is rather cheerful in person though somewhere towards the end of the cycle, he becomes a zombie and scares the living shit out of you (Niou has experienced this and it traumatised him forever). And lastly, there was Onodera Ritsu. He didn't know how to describe this young editor but he liked his determination. When he is put to a challenge, he will accept it with such fiery determination and gets the job done which makes him all the more very reliable. Aside from that trait, he's passionate and eccentric but at times a little too worked up with work. It amuses Niou to no end to see how the other seniors push the poor boy around though it does seem a bit cruel. Nevertheless, Niou had nothing to do with them. His main focus was on Megumi's book and that was it.

At the current moment, Yagyuu and Niou are in the conference room alone having a heated discussion about the book. So far the progression at this rate was unfruitful much to Yagyuu's dismay. Niou was pulling all the stops to make the book come alive and interesting but the ideas weren't coming through and it was driving the both of them down the walls.

"Niou, you know at this rate, I am about to jump off a cliff." Yagyuu retorted followed by a long sigh. Niou couldn't argue with that. He had been arguing with his best friend for the last 4 hours and he had come to terms that none of the ideas were working.

"I know, damn it. I just can't seem to get the grip!" said Niou, looking at all the scrawny notes that were strewn across the table. The ideas had no direction, no substance and most importantly, there was nothing interesting about it at all.

Yagyuu was on a verge to pop someone's head but being the gentleman himself, he was keeping his composure level at its maximum. He looked at his watch and cursed softly. He had to go for an important meeting in about 30 minutes and he needed to prepare the materials for the meeting.

"You have to think of something by the end of this week, Masaharu. I think you need to start anew. Start fresh. Get some ideas or something." Yagyuu answered honestly, packing up his stuffs.

"I don't know where to start Hiroshi! I just can't seem to grasp the idea like how she does!"

It was true. He couldn't get ideas flowing like how she does. But upon saying that, he sighed, throwing his head back and cursed softly. He was trying his hardest. He worked thoroughly hard throughout the last week with research and gathering ideas. But somehow, he couldn't feel the passion boiling in him. It was dead.

Yagyuu sighed, looking at his friend at this state. He kept mentally reminding himself that this wasn't the Niou Masaharu he used to know. He had to inspire his friend but he didn't know how to without bringing up his past.

Until an idea shot right through.

"Masaharu."

"What?"

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Yagyuu asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. Why?" at this point, Niou was really curious to what Yagyuu was planning inside his spacious brain of his. He used to joke Yagyuu's brain was like a big bowl that could withhold and sustain anything. Or was it a sponge? Not that he could relate him to a sponge without thinking of that weird kids' show.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

And that was very highly unlikely of Yagyuu.

"Are you asking me out on a date Hiroshi?" Niou snorted, looking at his best friend in disbelief but somehow, he added a hint of humour into the statement.

Yagyuu smiled in satisfaction.

"You finally made a joke. I was starting to worry that I have mistaken you for someone else." Yagyuu replied sarcastically only to earn a snort from Niou.

"I haven't lost my touch buddy boy. But seriously, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I'll handle that. We meet at 2 pm at the train station. Be early Masaharu. You have a tendency of oversleeping." Yagyuu replied, standing up and heading towards the door.

"I have to go prepare for a meeting. Remember our plans tomorrow!" Yagyuu added, as he left the room but in time to hear Masaharu's reply.

"Yes, mama Hiroshi." Niou cooed.

Just when he was outside, Yagyuu flipped his phone and dialed a certain number. He was quite excited for his plan though he wouldn't be sure how Niou would react to it but he was pretty damn sure, he was in for a surprise.

After a few rings, the caller picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's been a while. I've been itching for some exercise. Up for it?" Yagyuu replied.

The caller on the other line chuckled slightly slowly recognizing the familiar voice.

"That was sudden. But knowing you, you surely have a reason for this aside from exercising neh? Hiroshi?"

Yagyuu could only smile upon hearing that response.

"You know me too well, Yukimura _buchou._"

"I've known you for as long as I live, Hiroshi. It's no surprise there. But yes, I kindly accept your offer. And I am assuming, I am not the only one joining you for this 'exercise' session."

"I hope you're in your best shape, Seiichi. You're in for some intense work out." Yagyuu replied his long time friend, with a sly smile only to earn a derisive snort from his former captain.

"I just need to make sure, you do know who you're talking to right?" Yukimura replied sarcastically.

"Oh hell yes I do."

While things seem to be working out for Yagyuu, on the other side of town, Niou was about to throw a fit.

"For fuck's sake!" Niou hurled another what it seems to be like the 1000th (an exaggerated estimated number for he lost count) ball of paper into the already occupied waste paper basket. Niou was starting to feel the strain in his veins and he definitely did not like strains.

Looking around the mess and realizing this wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to call it a day. He packed up his stuffs and stormed out of the conference room in defeat. He hated the feeling of defeat. Surely he had experienced defeat before but he had never felt so defeated in his entire life. In this case, he was utterly tired and distressed.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice another person coming in his way and the result was rather, humorous yet predictable. Niou collided with the person that was in his way resulting the latter to fall down on his bum and books being scattered in all directions.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Niou apologized as he aided the man to his feet. Upon looking at his face, he realized who the person was.

"Oh! Onodera san!"

The young editor was clearly confused but managed to look at Niou and gave a sheepish grin.

"Niou san! I am so sorry! It's my fault! I didn't see you coming!" Onodera replied apologetically, bowing down several times to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey, it's alright! I wasn't concentrating either. Anyways, let me help you with the mess." Niou replied as he helped Onodera gathered all his books that were scattered all over. After the messy collision, the both of them stared at each other for a while only to result in a series of laughter.

"That was really funny ha. Sorry about that though!" Niou patted his head, only to earn a blush from him.

"Ah, it's my fault. I should have been more focused but I've been pulling a lot of all nighters, my concentration level is at its lowest. Forgive me." Onodera replied sadly and Niou clearly knew he was speaking the truth.

The dark circles under his eyes were increasing from the last time he had seen it and he reeked of coffee. His face seemed much paler than before not to mention, his clothes were definitely not at its best shape.

"It's forgiven my man. Don't worry about it."

The both of them headed to elevator and entered as soon as it arrived. In the lift, Niou decided to start a small conversation.

"So how's life? General question I know, ha." Niou asked.

"It's been shit. With the deadlines, and a loathsome, stupid boss ordering me around and giving me piles of work, I think I might regret taking up this job.," replied the latter.

"I see. The tyrant's driving you up the wall again huh?" Niou knew he asked a stupid question but Onodera answered earnestly.

"He's such a dick! He gets on my nerve every single time! And he's always giving me more work than the rest of the editors, which pisses me off to no end! He's the absolute worst. ABSOLUTE WORST!"

Niou find it amusing to how this guy hates his editor in chief with a passion. The poor boy was fuming up with a dark cloud hovering over him as he cursed his boss. But one thing puzzled Niou though.

"Then why don't you change then?"

Niou could sense confusion in the boy when he turned to look at him, with those puzzling big green eyes.

"Don't mind me prying on your business but well Yagyuu told me a little about you. You used to work in your father's company as an editor for Japanese literature yeah? You edited for some pretty big shot authors as well but due to well, personal reasons you moved here to pursue literature didn't you? But you've been stuck on this manga editing job for quite some time now. It's funny how you mention you want to quit countless of times but it seems like you like working for manga don't you?"

At this rate, Onodera could not provide an answer for Niou. Or rather, he was absolutely speechless. He didn't know how to respond to Niou because he was absolutely dead on right. But he did manage to provide an answer though it was a weak one to say.

"It's complicated really. I do want to change but I realized I'm quite good at editing manga and besides I guess it doesn't hurt to try something new? A new direction perhaps. I mean, it can get quite stressful but the aftermath is rewarding. The best feeling in the world is seeing your book that you poured your heart out and effort into making it being published and perhaps I don't know getting bestsellers and stuff. Regardless whether it's a manga, magazine or a novel, seeing your work published is the best reward ever. The feeling is amazing really. I'm just happy I'm able to work with talented authors as well who worked equally hard as well to make the book come alive."

"Hmm…"

Somehow the words had a familiar ring to it and Niou knew that very well. It pained him to remember how his girlfriend would constantly tell him everyday about getting her very own book published, getting her a solid career job and how they would both live together happily ever after. It was rather childish in that sense but they were happy and that mattered so much to both of them.

The lift had arrived at its destination and came to a halt. The both of them walked out with Niou still thinking until Onodera interrupted him.

"Ah Niou san, so I heard from Takano san that you're writing a novel or was it literature? How is the progress so far?" he asked politely.

Progress? What progress? Niou thought to himself.

"Progression to be honest, we're not getting anywhere. Or perhaps, I'm not getting anywhere." Niou answered honestly which shocked Onodera slightly.

"Eh? Sorry to pry though but is there anything wrong Niou san? Do you need help with the progression?" the latter asked earnestly.

"I'm just having writer's block that's all. I am in desperate need of some motivation or inspiration whatsoever. I'm dead at the moment." Niou replied, as he sighed in exasperation.

All this idea brainstorming strained his muscles so badly. He heard his stomach growling, crying for food. But it seems like he wasn't the only one with the stomach yearning for food. Onodera turned beat red, rubbing his poor flat tummy indicating he hasn't eaten anything decent or filling at all today.

"I see my stomach isn't the only one protesting. Haha. Join me for dinner."

Somehow Niou's offer stunned the young editor as he looked at him with those big green eyes. The sight was rather cute though the thought of even thinking he's cute was rather…terrifying.

But the young editor composed himself and nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll j-join you."


End file.
